Chaos and Sethir
by Excalibursoul
Summary: A story of Sonic X with Original Characters of mine very loose Blazblue in here.


**Loose Blazblue with mainly original characters with original Nox Noctyres.**

On a mountainside there sat an anthropomorphic hedgehog with red and blue quills the top half of him was red with blue streaks and the bottom the reverse. His right cheek had a tattoo of a blood red heart while on his hands were a pair of Nox Nyctores gauntlets that were a black with with green energy grid that pulsed to his own heart. He was beyond the point of taking them off they had long since fused to his body. The were called the Rose Gloves and they gave the wearer incredible strength and dexterity as well improve his speed and reaction time which being trained since the time he could walk for combat to the age of twelve when he was sent to the front lines of course there were other Nox Nyctores users and he did run into them from time to time. The war had dragged on for six years and in all that time no reason was given to him why he fought only one thing was certain the elders of there respective clans hated each other to bad that hate wasn't transferred to the ground troops they happily sent to their deaths until he asked a question.

Why am I out here in this worthless place risking my life? That stopped everyone dead in there tracks why were they fighting some had lost friends and family all to this war and yet they hadn't a clue so they turned and marched back to the elders and demanded answers the elders believed they should remain ignorant that didn't go over so well as coups went on and then elders realized something to late nobody likes dying for a damned stupid reason.

Of coarse there were celebrations new negotiations went on without a hitch in fact a new golden era was around the corner a marker was put up on the field where the question was asked. The question was put atop the names of all those lost to the six year blood feud.

The hedgehog was known as Crimson Heart but he was also a very prominent protector of the new era of peace that had been reigned in.

"Enjoying the breeze Crim, it has been a while hasn't it." A black haired bat came up behind him she wore a red kimono that was showing a good amount of cleavage while the bottom was torn and ripped with nothing on her feet and pair of Tantos that were named Heartbreakers.

"Yes it has Noir, glad to see we're not killing each other the spirits know it's been to long." Crimson keeps a stoic expression but Noir can tell he's happy enough.

"We found one of Doctor Stienhammers labs so far everything is off but, the people want it to be destroyed we don't need to remember that doctors twisted experiments." Noir gets to the point of it all.

"I'll take care of it be back in an hour." With that Crimson leaps off the mountain and free falls like a bird of prey.

It took him twenty minutes to get to the old lab well it looked more stripped down than anything not that he was very good with science like stuff but he could tell that mother nature had already done half his job for him. Still evidence still was here of the old crazies work as he continued on half finished projects that were thoroughly rusted and completely destroyed pieces of work that were under observational tools still. Continuing onward Crimson comes across a set of doors that have a radiation symbol on it obviously whatever was behind the door was powered by old Nukes that should be just about out of power. Throwing caution to the wind Crimson enters the old room in front of him is a platform elevated about a foot off the ground the item itself was only six feet in diameter. Stepping on the platform he raises one of his fists prepared to destroy the machine. When sethir begins to whip about and then his muscles freeze and Crimson Heart is unable to move with the crackling of electricity he disappears in a flash.

His eyes hurt but he opens them to the sight of a night sky with buildings taller than any he has seen in his whole life. There are strange mechanical chariots with strange light emanating from the front still curious he begins to make out the strange language these people are saying English one he studied but he preferred Japanese to it still best not to alarm anyone. Crimson Heart is about to speak when a blue blur streaks by him he makes out the image of a hedgehog due to his training. The hedgehog stops right next to the strange red and blue hedgehog in a defensive stance.

Sonic glances over at the strange hedgehog with the metal hands that looks more confused than cautious given the situation they were in a strange place with these what looked like better versions of Eggman's species. 'Why isn't he more worried about all this I mean these guys may not be very fast but, there is more of them.'

"Ah good evening ladies, gentlemen it would seem I may be lost could one of you tell me where I am?" Crimson says all that with giving a very formal bow.

"It can talk?" One of the officers says in clear disbelief. While another one was currently sneaking up on the two when he jumps out in a lunge at Crimson it is a surprise to everyone when the red and blue hedgehog grabs the man around the wrists and flips the man over the hedgehogs head onto his back in a matter of seconds.

"Such bad manners tell me did your parents never teach you any good ones." The red and blue hedgehog begins to dust off his hands.

Sonic zips over to him and grabs Crimson and darts off with a trail of dust following behind they make it to the outskirts of the city before some speedster tries to take them on in a race. You can guess how that went. Sonic had won but found out he ran out of road. To bad for him his landing zone was a pool. Poor Sonic never did learn to swim quite right. With him and his passenger making a big splash fortunately for Sonic Crimson did know how to swim and grabbed him before he sank to the bottom.

Breathing heavily the two were soaked and a little tired now. Chris Thorndyke was sleeping peacefully when he heard the splash coming outside he saw two hedgehogs one was blue with red sneakers and had emerald green eyes. The other one was red and blue and had metal hands with black shoes and golden amber eyes. Chris approached the two cautiously before the red and blue Hedgehog stood up and looked at Chris. "Ah good evening young lord how is the evening treating you?" Crimson says it with a polite smile.

"Very well how about you two?" Chris smiles back.

"It's been an … adventure I'll say." Crimson thinks over the past few minutes.

"Well who are you?"

"Oh forgive me young lord my name is Crimson Heart I am unaware of what my companions name is?"

"It's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog and lord stuff please." Sonic says with his trade mark smile.

"Well met Sonic Hedgehog and now your name please young lord." Crimson shoots Sonic a polite smile

"Oh I'm Chris Thorndyke." Chris rubs the back of his head.

"Ah master Thorndyke might we trouble with a place to sleep for tonight."

"Sure stay here." Chris smiles at the two.

A Good Nights rest later

Chris was currently on the phone to his mom and dad explaining last nights events as a pair of cats falling in the pool and rescuing it.

"Look kid I'm a hedgehog not a cat." Sonic was a bit irked being referred to as a cat.

"Well if I told them that I saved an itty bitty Hedgehog they would be more worried." Chris did his best to help explain why he called his new house guests cats.

"Indeed however your father should learn to relax more otherwise he will be old and grey before he's fifty." Crimson had just landed on the hand rail of the deck with out a sound while wearing a blindfold.

"Jeez Crimson how long have you been doing stuff like that?" Chris was referring to his martial arts.

"Since I could walk and long since I had any ideas." Crimson then backflips off the rail.

"Interesting guy." Sonic smirks at the other Hedgehog.

The trio had ventured inside to watch a bit of the news no doubt Sonic and Crimson's entrance into the world had left the people baffled well it was to be expected. Although how everyone thought they were a pair of machines bugged them a little bit. Chris' grandpa was in the house and took notice of the two hedgehogs right away trying to figure out they worked with a screwdriver.

"Um sir might you take a minute and wait." Crimson smiled at the elderly gentleman


End file.
